It's a Very SvR06 Christmas (2018)
It's a Very SvR06 Christmas 2018 was the fifth of the It's a Very SvR06 Christmas series, held on December 24, 2018. The show bridges the events of 13 Reasons WHY and Dr. Meinheimer. Results With the holiday season upon us, co-commissioner JBL gifted the stars of SvR06 the joy of working on Christmas instead of being home with their families. Kicking off the show, JBL announced that the winner of the Superstar of the Year award would challenge Holiday Hogan for the Christmas Championship. To get the ball rolling, he then announced the winner for Stunning Moment of the Year as Carlito. However, the SvR06 Champion was staying warm by the fireplace elsewhere. In his absence, JBL attempted to accept the award on his behalf when he was interrupted by a Stunner from none other than "Stone Cold" Steve Austin. Down the road at the Arm Bar & Tap, Ric Flair and Walter P. Wiley were preparing to square off in a Spiked Eggnog match. In this bout, the two opponents will get sufficiently liquored on spiked eggnog before competing in the ring. Walter suggested that he would do the gentlemanly thing and buy the first round, but a card read error exposed that he had sneakily swiped Flair's card. In an open challenge for the Cruiserweight Championship, the World's Largest Cruiserweight made his way to the ring in full elf garb whereas his colossal companion Big Show evoked flashbacks of Jingle All the Way. It wasn't Turboman that would step up to the challenge, however, but rather a red-and-green neon-clad warrior named DJZ. The newcomer may have fallen victim to Count Out the Giant and Big Show's underhanded ways had he not brought Andre the Giant himself to stand in his corner. With Andre directing traffic, DJZ managed to pick up a major win in his debut match by capturing the Cruiserweight Championship. Backstage, Jimmy Hart was interviewed about his most recent musical acquisition. The Mouth of the South promised that we'd all witness their first live performance under his management at Dr. Meinheimer this New Year's Eve. Meanwhile, back in the ring, the 2018 Team of the Year The Shithouses made their way to the ring with Josh the Cat's shiny red nose guiding the way. Although 2018 was the most prosperous year in the career of this trio, their opponents were keen to take 2019 for themselves. In their first match since joining forces, The Bar put their physical dominance on full display against Jushin Tiger and Chewbacca. With an assisted Brogue Kick, Sheamus and Cesaro scored the victory to gain some extra momentum going into their match at Dr. Meinheimer. Accepting the award for Match of the Year were Chance and the United States Champion Drew Thunder. The Master of Drew-Jitsu claimed that Dynamite Derek stole the win in their award-winning match and that therefore they were refusing to share the award with him. Chance would then refocus the spotlight on himself by revealing that he had been named Superstar of the Year, and as a result would challenge Holiday Hogan for the Christmas Championship in tonight's main event. At this point, Kurt Angle would enter the ring to speak for the first time since screwing Bret Hart out of the United States Title. Angle noted that he believes strongly in the notion of respect, and that it should be mutual. However, he claimed that Bret Hart refused to show him respect not only by tapping him out to the Sharpshooter whenever he elected not to apply the ankle lock on him, but for claiming Angle prematurely rang the bell at 13 Reasons WHY simply because he lost to an ankle lock. As Angle would continue to insinuate that the only reason Bret beat him was that he didn't place him in the ankle lock, he would eventually ask that The Hitman join him in the ring to admit that he was beaten by the hold. Instead, the Olympian was joined in the ring by none other than Santa Claus. Angle initially dismissed Kris Kringle, but would then ask him for a last minute Christmas wish of having Bret Hart come out and admit that he submitted to the ankle lock. When Bret didn't show, Angle insulted Hart to the audience. However, while he was turned away, Santa removed his beard, hat, and coat to reveal that Angle was standing in the ring with Bret Hart all along. The Hitman propelled his rival from the ring before declaring that the two would captain teams at Dr. Meinheimer in a submissions only three-on-three elimination match. Next was the Spiked Eggnog match, signaled by a drunken Walter P. Wiley stumbling his way to the ring with a suspicious dark stain on the front of his pants. While Walter clearly couldn't hold his liquor, the Nature Boy made his way to the ring with the same grace and gravitas as he would any other night. It appeared that Flair was more than cognizant enough to compete, despite his alcohol intake. That was until he disrobed to reveal that he had managed to misplace his pants. Despite his dangling man parts, the dirtiest player in the game managed to get a leg up on the wily Wiley and submit him with the Figure-4 Leg Lock while the referee reconsidered his career choices. Scott Steiner addressed his receiving of the Backstabber of the Year award, but instead claimed that he felt backstabbed by management that he would be forced to defend his Intercontinental Title against two men at Dr. Meinheimer. On that note, it was time for the Christmas Championship match. After spending last Christmas in a legal battle with invasive blog site Stawker, Holiday Hogan returned to prove that he fought for the rights of every child, regardless of skin color. In his path, however, was Chance, who has been looking to get his hands on more gold since losing the SvR06 Championship. The Golden Boy nearly put an end to Holidaymania, clocking the Holly Jolly Hogan with a concealed pair of brass knuckles. In the end, Holiday Hogan fought back with a big boot and leg drop combination to once again save Christmas!